Kaosu
by lagomorph
Summary: Short background story to the "Ancient One"


Kaosu   
  


It was raining hard. A scream calls out to the heavens, in the midst of thousands of ears, yet it leaves unnoticed. The ground was a sickly brown from the mix of mud and blood. It was getting dark, but the battle still waged on. The distinct flashes of lightning lit up the armors to a dazzling silver. The blood-covered swords gleamed deep crimson. 

I took all of it in. The sights, the sounds and the smell. This was my new life, new home- the battlefield. Swiping a lock of silver hair out of my eyes and laughing like mad, I charged towards the fray. The blade of my nodatchi sang as its sliced and chopped. One after another fell before me, I was invincible, unstoppable. The sadistic glee radiated from my eyes as I turned to see Him.   
  


He was clad in yoroi like all of the others, but he was much bigger then them. His eyes were a clear green and his long black hair flowed from beneath his helm. But his eyes. They were full of life and compassion, I hated them. They were not filled with the same emptiness that mine contained- the loss of meaning. We stood for eternity just glaring, two rivals, two different worlds.   
  


I spring to attack; he dodges and hurls his kusari-gama at me. The duel goes on far into the night. He understood my moves and countered them. It surprised me that this man could see into me, know my thoughts, understand my motifs. We are of different kindred, yet I feel we are family.   
  


I dismissed this strange feeling. He makes a fatal mistake- stops and drops his weapon. I take advantage of this and thrust my blade into his ribs. He lets out a cry of pure anguish and falls to the ground. I kneel at his side.   
  


"Listen well," I say, "you shouldn't have trusted me. To trust is folly."   
  


He glares at me, death clouding over his eyes. " You....will....never....understand." He manages to say. "Die.......alone.......soulless.......demon."   
  


With his last ounce he grasped his weapon and aims for my eye. Blood gushes into my vision as the pain befalls me.   
  


The first rays of morning cast their light upon the cold, wet ground. Everything goes black.   
  


*Where am I? What happened? Have I perished?*   
  


I feel something warm and comforting on my left eye. I tried to open them, but the left eye was bandaged. I looked around. I am in a small room on a bamboo mat. I see a boy- not much younger than me...maybe 16- kneeling beside me. He is wearing a white kimono with a golden staff is by his side. He had reddish hair and his emerald eyes sparkled as he gazed down at me.   
  


"Tell me, boy," I grunted, "what happened?"   
  


"Well sir, I found you unconscious on the plains. Your eye was badly wounded." His voice was clear and soft and he wore a serious expression. "And, I brought you here. I almost thought you would not survive, but you did, thank the heavens!" He ended with a smile.   
  


I stared hard at the boy. His eyes, there were just like...His. That red hair, that voice...   
  


I narrowed my eyes. "What is your name, boy?"   
  


"Sai."   
  


The name echoed in my mind. I have heard it before. Sai.   
  


He tilted his head to the side. "Um, excuse me Sensei, may I ask your name?"   
  


I laughed. "I am-boy- the bringer of everlasting Darkness! Manslayer!" I stared the boy right in the eye, "that is who I am. Personal titles are unimportant."   
  


The boy sighed and his smile faded. "I see."   
  


I stood up and reached for the nodatchi at my side. I got up and walked to the door. For some reason, I looked back. There the boy was sitting, letting tear by tear fall down his cheek.   
  


"More lives must be lost. During that, so will one soul," he said quietly.   
  


I turned and departed.   
  
  
  


The invigorating feel of adrenaline pumping through your veins as you are caimans a life-or-death combat drives me mad. I am the slayer of men. I am the herald of death. I am ultimate. I trample over the lifeless corpses and challenge another warrior. The nodatchi is an extension of my arm, I am unbeatable.   
  


There is a drumbeat. More of the enemy has come. This is good. More of them shall die. I charge at them and unleash my fury. They are cut down like wheat.   
  


I turn to the horizon. The clear sky shines like a burnished gold as the sunsets. The screams echo.   
  


The battle has been decided. It is a victory for me. Another night alone under the starlit void, another battle in the morn. We plan to destroy the village. They have to die. They cannot live in peace.   
  


We come upon the village. It is silent. A shout starts up amongst the soldiers and the village is whipped into a fury. A fire has been started. The flames lick our blades and the frightened faces with relish. I stop cold. These shrieks are different. They do not sound like the vain ignorant yells of drunken mercenaries, but those of innocence, fear and despair. This is confusing. The people swarm around.   
  


I see a warrior approach me. He is clad in white armor and a large dragon helm. He has twin katanas. I sense a virtuous spirit, and leap forward. He blocks my attack.   
  


I strike again, yet he dodges. The melee continues in this way until he stumbles. I thrust my blade into his torso. The warrior drops his weapon and removes his helm. It was the boy-Sai. Shocked, I drop my weapon and stare into his eyes. He stares back and a smile lights up his face.   
  


The boy opens his mouth to say something, but draws back in pain.   
  


I smile sadly at him. "My name is Kaosu."   
  


The boy looks up and stares at me with a face written with happiness. He closes his eyes and lies down.   
  


For the first time in my life, this is a sensation that I cannot control. My eyes are stinging, my hands are shaking, my throat is dry. Warm droplets cascade down my cheek.   
  


It has been quite some time since I have wielded a sword. I clutch the staff in my hand as I slowly walking into the room. I pick up and cradle the sick child. My name is Kaosu, I am a healer. These people need me. I have to help them. I owe it to him. The boy with flowing fiery hair and deep emerald eyes. 


End file.
